Monitoring and control of power systems may provide for reliable functioning and maximum yield of any power system. The simplest monitoring of a direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC) inverter may be performed by reading values on a display mounted on the housing of the inverter for example. Monitoring and control of the inverter may be performed locally in close physical proximity to the inverter or by a local wireless connection to the inverter. Monitoring and control of a power system and its components may also be done via a remote access through an internet connection. Typical parameters to be monitored and controlled may include PV array voltages, currents and powers, utility grid voltages and currents. The parameters may be used to determine efficiency of power conversion from converters, for example, direct current (DC) to DC converters and DC to alternating current (AC) inverters.